Venom Returns
Venom Returns is the eleventh episode of season three. When Dormammu and Baron Mordo learn that Stark Enterprises developed a Inter-Dimensional Probe they recruit Venom to steal it so they can free Dormammu from his dimension. When Spider-Man gets help from his new ally, War Machine, Baron Mordo sends in a new symbiote villain named Carnage to help Venom. Plot The New York City Police Department have trapped a dangerous criminal named Cletus Kasady in his home. As Terri Lee arrives Kasady throws a grenade out of the window and it explodes. However, none of the police officers are injured. J3 Communications is reporting on the polices raid on Kasady's home and J. Jonah Jameson and Joseph Robertson watch the news report from the Daily Bugle. Jameson says that Kasady's capture will be a front page story. Robbie then informs Jameson that Peter Parker is on his way to the crime scene. Terri Lee along with three other uniformed police officers raid Kasady's home. However, Terri Lee gets separated from the officers and gets trapped inside a room with Cletus Kasady. As Terri Lee aims her gun at Kasady he knocks it out of her hand. Kasady then throws Detective Lee on the ground and is about to harm her but Spider-Man bursts in. However, Kasady lifts up his shirt and reveals that he has a bomb strapped to his waist. Spider-Man quickly grabs the bomb off of Kasady and web swings away from the building. Spider-Man realizes that the bombs blast radius is very large and that he won't get far enough away from the city in time. Spider-Man then throws the bomb into the sky where it explodes safely. Kasady hears the explosion and believes that Spider-Man is dead. However, as Terri Lee arrests Kasady she tells Kasady not to count Spider-Man out because he has been in worse situation then that before. Meanwhile in Central Park a couple witnesses a meteor crash in the park. As they run to the crater they look at the meteor. As the man pocks the meteor with a stick they are surrounded two different alien symbiotes. A few minutes later back at Kasady's house, Spider-Man watches from a rooftop as Terri Lee arrests Cletus Kasady. Spider-Man is then surrounded by a purple smoke and a telepathic image of Madame Web appears before Spider-Man. Madame Web wars Spider-Man that the evil he will soon face will be unstoppable unless he learns to rely on unlikely allies. Madame then then tells Spider-Man that "A warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer" and then vanishes. However, Spider-Man is confused by Madame Web's message. Later on that night at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, Eddie Brock talks to his psychiatrist, Dr. Ashley Kafka. Brock tells Dr. Kafka that he wanted to be a hero fighting for the innocent. Brock also tells Kafka about his time as Venom and that Spider-Man was responsible for separating him from the symbiote. Brock continues to say that he knows Spider-Man real identity and he will keep it a secret until he is once again bonded to the symbiote. However, Dr. Kafka tells Brock that he never was Venom and that everything that happened to him was a delusion brought on by Spider-Man's constant persecution of him. Ashley Kafka then tells Brock that they will work together to overcome what he is going through. As Dr. Kafka leaves Cletus Kasady is brought in and placed in his cell which is next to Brock's. Instantly Brock and Kasady hate each other. At that moment Baron Mordo meets with Dormammu in their secret lair. Dormammu informs Baron Mordo that the symbiote is now back on Earth just as he planned. Dormammu then orders Mordo to go to Ravencroft and contact Eddie Brock so he can play his part in their plan. A short while later Baron Mordo sends his astral form to Ravencroft to communicate with Eddie Brock. After seeing Mordo's astral for Brock believes that he is going crazy. However, Mordo informs Brock that he is real. Mordo then tells Brock that he wants to bond him to the symbiote again. Mordo continues to say that his master, Dormammu, has the power to bring the symbiote back and that all he has to do is swear to serve. Cletus Kasady hears them talking from his cell and Casady tells Mordo that if Dormammu can get him out of Ravencroft he will do whatever Dormammu asks of him. However, Brock shouts at Casady and tells him to buzz off. Brock then agrees to serve Dormammu. Mordo's astral form then returns to Mordo's body and Baron Mordo informs Dormammu that brock will help them. Dormammu replies that Brock will help them steal what they need from Stark Enterprises. The next day Peter Parker and Debra Whitman go to Stark Enterprises to watch the test of Inter-Dimensional Probe that was created by Stark Enterprises. Debra is excited about the possibilities of being able to travel to other dimensions. However, Peter is worried that Stark's new machine could release a creature from another dimension into their world. Peter and Debra are then met by Dr. Curt Connors at the front door of the Stark Enterprises building. As they go inside Dr. Connors introduces Peter and Debra to James Rhodes, Stark Enterprises head of security. As they sit down Dr. Connors also points out a man named Ardon Broom who's electronics company provided Stark Enterprises with the equipment to build the Inter-Dimensional Probe. However, Peter realizes that Ardon Broom is really Baron Mordo and that Mordo must be there to use the Inter-Dimensional Probe to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Tony Stark then appears on a television screen and tells the crowd that he plan to use the Inter-Dimensional Probe to instantly transport solid matter from their laboratory in Los Angeles to where they are in New York City. At that moment Eddie Brock is visited by the woman that was in the park when the meteor crashed. As the woman enters the cell the symbiote leaps off of her and onto Brock turning him into Venom once again. Several guards attempt to subdue Venom. However, Venom is easily able to overpower the guards. Ashley Kafka hears the alarm and runs to Eddie's cell. Dr. Kafka sees what Brock has turned into and is shocked to learn that Brock was telling her the truth. Venom then uses his super strength to knocked a giant hole in his cell wall leading to the outside and escapes. Cletus Kasady watches from his cell as Venom escapes. Kasady says to himself that he deserves the power that Brock has and that he needs it. Venom then goes to Dormammu's lair and meets Dormammu in person. As Venom asks how he was able to return the symbiote to Earth, Dormammu answers that Baron Mordo was able to use the computers at Stark Enterprises to control the John Jameson Probe to come back to Earth. Mordo then hypnotized a woman to bond with the symbiote and deliver it to him at Ravencroft. Venom then asks what he has to do for Dormammu in return. Dormammu answers that he must steal the Inter-Dimensional Probe from Stark Enterprises. Meanwhile back at Stark Enterprises scientist use the Inter-Dimensional Probe to open a portal to another dimension. However, fire spews out of the portal. Tony Stark then orders the portal shut down. As James Rhodes looks at a security monitor he sees that Venom is attacking then. Peter sees this as well. Venom is able to fight his way past security and get inside the Stark Enterprise building. Tony Stark then orders James Rhodes to protect the Inter-Dimensional Probe. However, Venom is easily able to take out Jim Rhodes and the other security guards. At that moment Spider-Man arrives. Spider-Man briefly fights Venom. However, Venom is able to trap Spider-Man in his webbing and Spider-Man realizes that Venom has gotten even stronger since the last time they fought. Venom nearly kills Spider-Man. However, War Machine arrives and blasts Venom with a laser. Cast Cameos *Margaret Connors *Billy Connors Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Cletus Kasady's home ::*Daily Bugle ::*Central Park ::*Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane ::*Curt Connors house ::*Eddie Brock's apartment ::*Baron Mordo's mansion :::*Cave ::*Stark Enterprises :*Dark Dimension (Mentioned only) :*California ::*Los Angeles :::*Stark Enterprises ::::*Hall of Armor Items *Web shooters *Bomb *Promethium X *Venom symbiote *Carnage symbiote *Inter-Dimensional Probe *John Jameson Probe Continuity *Despite airing after The Spot this episode and Carnage actually take place before The Spot. :*In The Spot, Tony Stark shut down Jonathan Ohnn's portal research because Baron Mordo and Carnage attempted to use Stark Enterprises portal technology to bring Dormammu to Earth. *There are a few references to The Alien Costume, Part III in this episode. :*Eddie Brock was put in Ravencroft after the Military Police found him trespassing on a military launch site. :*While in Ravencroft, Eddie Brock tells Ashley Kafka about the events that led to his arrest such as his fight with Spider-Man while bonded to the symbiote. *Eddie Brock has a flashback to when he saw the Lizard in Night of the Lizard. Trivia *Season three had fourteen episodes but only eight of them dealt with sins committed by fathers. In this episode Cletus Kasady implies that he was abused growing up (possibly by his father but not confirmed within the episode). This abuse made Kasady psychotic which led to him becoming a criminal. *Terri Lee states that Cletus Kasady's bomb appears to be made out of B9 Fragmentation Plastique. However, this type of plastic explosive apparently doesn't really exist and was created for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *During the episode Madame Web tells Spider-Man that a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer. This is reference to the movie, The Godfather, Part II. In The Godfather, Part II, Michael Corleone tells Frank Pentangeli that his father taught him to "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." *James Avery reprised his role as War Machine in this episode despite the fact that he had been replaced by Dorian Harewood in Iron Man: The Animated Series. *Mordo's alias, Ardon Broom, is an anagram of Baron Mordo. *In this episode, Venom's design slightly changed from how he appeared in The Alien Costume, Part III. In this episode Venom's red and blue highlights are now much brighter and he has more highlights overall. *Dormammu states that the symbiote could have bonded to anyone but only Eddie Brock's rage could have created Venom. This would explain why Spider-Man didn't get a mouth with sharp teeth when he was bonded to the symbiote. Episode review Quotes "Come out and nobody gets hurt!" "Nobody gets hurt? Man, what fun would that be?" : '-Police officer & Cletus Kasady' "How can one man hold the entire NYPD at bay like that?" "Jonah, Kasady's not a man, he's a monster. He's done things even the Post wouldn't print." : '-J. Jonah Jameson & Joseph Robertson' "Terri, you like your job?" "What?" "Kassady loves his." : '-Police officer & Terri Lee' "I was raised in this place. It was a real house of horrors. It still is man! You'll see!" : '-Cletus Kasady' (Cletus Kasady reveals that he has a bomb strapped to him.) "In thirty seconds I'll be meeting you all in. . ." (Spider-Man grabs the bomb from Kasady.) "Thanks big mouth! Now I know how much time I have!" : '-Cletus Kasady & Spider-Man' "He'll never get far enough away. We're all gonna go kablooey!" : '-Cletus Kasady' "Rest in pieces Spider-Man." "Don't count him out! He's gotten out of worse then that before!" : '-Cletus Kasady & Terri Lee' "Once again our hero triumphs. The cheers of a grateful city ringing in his ears. Well somethings ringing in my ears." : '-Spider-Man' "Kasady, I hope you get a real good shrink, and a real long sentence." : '-Spider-Man' "Uh-oh. I've seen this happen before. No spider sense. No danger. So this has got to be. . . Madame Web. You don't surprise me anymore. This time I knew it was you." "I see nothing clever in that Spider-Man. You've always been awfully good at deducing things that were pathetically obvious." "Gee, thanks. Don't tell me you teleported all this way just to insult little old me?" "No. To warn you. The evil you will soon confront will be unstoppable. Unless you learn to overcome fear and rely on unlikely allies. Remember a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer." "Wait, come back! What do you mean! What evil! Why does she always do this? She wants to make a warrior out of me. A warrior, me? Heck, I'm still fighting acne." : '-Spider-Man & Madame Web' "I wanted to be a warrior. Fighting injustice. Fighting for the innocent. I guess that's why I became a journalist. When the alien symbiote joined with me we had the power to do anything we wanted. First we had to destroy Spider-Man for all that he had done to us! Now there's no more us, only me. All because of Spider-Man! I know who he is behind that mask. But that's my little secret. And I'm gonna keep it until my other half returns. When I become Venom once more we will destroy Spider-Man!" : '-Eddie Brock' "Man what a dump. No pool, no stereo, and weirdos everywhere you look. Aren't you gonna give me some therapy beautiful lady.?" : '-Cletus Kasady' "Don't I get a goodbye kiss? Or are you afraid I'm gonna bite!" "Hey you, shut up!" "Man, I could eat you for breakfast!" "Oh yeah. I'd give you indigestion man!" : '-Cletus Kasady & Eddie Brock' "Mordo I need you. Mordo!" "Yes Master Dormammu. I am yours to command." "The symbiote is finally back on Earth. Just as I planned. Now go to Ravencroft Sanitarium and contact Eddie Brock. It is time for him to play his part in our affair." : '-Dormammu & Baron Mordo' "I want to restore to you that which is rightfully yours, the symbiote." "How do you know about that?" "My master, Dormammu, knows everything. You need only swear to serve him and the symbiote will be yours once more. He can make you whole again." : '-Baron Mordo & Eddie Brock' "Why are you hesitating Eddie? Don't you miss the symbiote? And don't you want to get out of here and destroy Spider-Man?" : '-Baron Mordo' "My master, it is done." "Excellent! Now we are poised to obtain the last piece of the puzzle at Stark Enterprises." : '-Baron Mordo & Dormammu' "Peter, do you really think that they can make an inter-dimensional probe?" "Well if anyone can Debra, it's Stark Enterprises." "This could be one of the most important scientific breakthroughs in history. It could create a gateway to whole new worlds, other dimensions." "Yeah. It could also accidentally let something get through to us that shouldn't." : '-Debra Whitman & Peter Parker' "Now there's a real cheerful guy." "I don't think cheer is part of his job description." : '-Debra Whitman & Peter Parker' "If that's not Baron Mordo then I don't stick to walls. He must be here to use this technology to transport Dormammu to our dimension." : '-Peter Parker' "Ha ha ha. Together again. We knew it wasn't a delusion!" : '-Venom' "Do you believe us now Doctor?" "Eddie! Is that you?" "There's no more Eddie! And no more symbiote! Only Venom!" : '-Venom & Ashley Kafka' "Give it to me! I want the power. I deserve the power!" : '-Cletus Kasady' "The symbiote could have bonded with anyone. But only the rage and frustration of Eddie Brock could create Venom. You are truly unique. That is why I need you." "How did you make us one again?" "At a place called Stark Enterprises my assistant, Baron Mordo, secretly gained access to the ground control system for the space probe which the symbiote was attached. I ordered Mordo to guide the probe back to Earth. From there it was a simple matter of locating the symbiote and hypnotizing it's hosts into submission." "What do you want from us in return?" "You must get something for me. Something very important." : '-Dormammu & Venom' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers